1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a method and means for securing the bottom closure of a polygonal container such as the container shown in previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,594. The invention relates specifically to a clip which is secured over the bottom closure of the panel and to a fin head structure which is used to hold the bottom panel in place during the application and positioning of the clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to polygonal containers such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,047 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,594
The above patents show the polygonal containers, and the folding configuration of the bottom closure thereof. However, a means for facilitating the shaping, folding and securement of the bottom closure is needed whereby these functions may be done quickly and easily. The above patents show only the folded bottom closure, but do not show any means for holding this bottom closure in place.
Bottom securement devices have been utilized for attachment to the bottom closure of the above polygonal containers, but heretofore these bottom securement devices have protruded downwardly from the bottom of the container, and have been rather large and cumbersome.